


平安夜

by ReviverSeed



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 你可以亲吻一枚挂坠，亲吻一只手，但你无法亲吻一团火焰。
Relationships: Rchimedes II/Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 1





	平安夜

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年

自从进入魔界，投宿旅店就再也没有可能了。老实说，这里称得上发达的地区仅有王城一处，其外都是称不上规模的短命村落，而在城外不遭毁灭而存活下来的每一天都是幸运。日落之前我问克莱尔西昂先生是否考虑去周边民宿过夜，他白了我一眼：

“你太久没宰过人类了。”

包括食物链底层的史莱姆在内的魔界住民有一个共识：人类是能源。我不是指他们野蛮。人类的肉体脆弱于他们，却可以提供高于他们数十倍的魔力。感情丰富得多的物种。而最高效利用人类的方法便是掠其性命，接收濒死时以魔力的形式量化的、喷涌的感情。史莱姆这样的低等部落尚且存在自相残杀来获取魔力的情况，已经获得人形的魔族往往就不屑于对同类开刀了。他们被送到人界捕猎，同时执行魔王给他们的破坏任务。

或许说“我们”会更合适。

不知自何时起我在脚边画上了一道隔开同类的界线。我不清楚在克莱尔西昂先生看来这条界线是否有被擦去的必要。

“会被攻击。”克莱尔西昂先生说。他想了想又补充了一句：“你也是。”

破坏魔界和平的祸首、勇者的共犯，魔王这么在通缉令上写下我的大名。这家伙，真好意思这么写。比起在人界，在魔界我们更是尽量挑小路走，通缉栏还是见了两三次，肖像画得挺狰狞。

“我可以和他们协商，”我试图解释。“几个原住民构不成威胁的。”

“靠近同胞让你感到亲切。”克莱尔西昂先生说。他的目光飘忽着，在寻找指向明显的树或岩石之类的标志物，明显已经拒绝了我的提议。

“我并不是想涉险改善住宿条件或者伙食什么的，只是……”

“别为我办欢送会。”他说。

我们离魔王城只剩下一天的路程了。

我很荣幸能在这段即将结束的旅行期间认识克莱尔西昂先生。如前文所述，魔族自身可以光合作用般回复魔力，然而理解感情的能力有限，或者说尚未被挖掘，自然回复的那点魔力远不足以催生进化，因此人类于魔族而言就成了绝佳的魔力源。魔王让他的造物们到人界抢劫魔力，而不是让他们学习人类的想法，但偶尔也有例外。克莱尔西昂先生是我认识的第二个人类，也是我目前为止接触过的感情最丰富的……个体。似乎我每次认识的人类都给我的认知带来刷新。

放在人类范围内实在没什么可比较的。我从来不了解魔王的想法。

我也曾大逆不道地想过是否只有一个感情缺失的造物主才能创造出同样感情缺失的子民。

相比魔王，克莱尔西昂先生更容易读懂，尽管他很少把真实心情表露出来。然而晴雨表被他戴在头上了。心情不好的时候它刺眼得像闪电，还发出火焰吞噬物件的噼啪声；罕见的心情不错的时候，它便缩成一撮只有发卡大小的火苗。克莱尔西昂先生可能还没发现这点，因为我觉得没人提醒他……但这东西是他做的，按理说他应该早发现了才对。那么该如何解释呢？“直接念出来，做不到，所以你来读吧”？也许可以解释为什么他有时候没由来地就把制造君丢给我代管。

至于我为什么要模仿人类察言观色——

“你烤的鱼真难吃。”克莱尔西昂先生嚼着我准备的晚餐，做出一个嫌弃的表情。

我头顶的制造君成功地抖了一下。

帮我解除了魔王的束缚以后，克莱尔西昂先生打算离开已经被毁灭的村落。我跟在他身后，他有些意外地回头看了我一眼，但什么也没说。稍后他把我们从雷奥特村传送到了人界。随机传送，所到之处是片荒野。他本可以使用魔法抵达有人烟的地方，但魔法像一个刚刚被触及了的禁忌，暂时被压制下来。我提出用传送门移动到目的地，他也只是摇摇头。

同行的第一周，我们几乎没有实质性的交流，就连露宿的时候打野味也经常是各捉各的，但点两堆篝火也太说不过去了，所以除了有限的“柴放在那我来点”、“今天在这里休息”和“我守夜”以外，克莱尔西昂先生……嗯……他几乎是哑的。即使是在半夜我睡够了爬起来的时候，他也宁愿裹着那身被篝火映得和他的眼睛一个色的斗篷坐在山洞里发呆，而不是和我换班。

“……换我守夜？”我试着问。

他好像在想事情，隔了一会儿才意识到有人和他说了话。于是我又重复了一遍。他摇摇头。

前几天他也是这样，所以我说：“就算有魔力支撑，也还是休息一下比较好吧。”

他有点动摇，犹豫了片刻才开口。内容不是我想听的。

“你可能会趁机攻击我。”他说。

“不……”我有些费力地解释，“即使我是敌人，偷袭也太卑鄙了，再说您已经解除了我的咒印。”

“那只代表你不再效忠于露基梅德斯。”他提及了我想避开的话题。

“我有什么理由会……”

“我给你的魔力制造君，”他说，“相当于一个储存和转换工具……你有掂掂过那里面还剩多少魔力吗？”

这回摇头的换成了我。克莱尔西昂先生站起来，绕过篝火往我这边走。我有不好的预感。

“你说得对，我得休息一下了。可这里还有一个不确定的危险因素在。”他居高临下地俯视坐在原地的我，充满压迫感的血红色眼睛盯得我后背冒出了冷汗。人类和魔族都无师自通的恐惧。

“你能张下嘴吗？”他突然凑过来，脸上出现了违和感满分的和善笑容。

情况哪里不对但是我照做了。下一秒克莱尔西昂先生把什么东西塞进了我张大的嘴里，并用物理手段强迫我咽了下去。我试图反抗然后就被他揍了一拳，看不出来他力气居然这么大。该说他卑鄙还是该说我蠢？我捂着受到重击的腹部滚到地上，感到内脏缩成了一团，糟糕透顶了，和我面对自然发酵的人类时的反胃感有得一拼，尽管魔族反感猎捕人类好比渔民海鲜过敏。我想抠着喉咙干呕。然后我回过神来发现我已经两手被反绑到背后，指甲绝对划不断的粗麻绳，打的还是刻意加了双倍强度的结。当然是克莱尔西昂先生绑的。他不知道从哪取出的另一捆麻绳，正准备把我的脚也捆起来。

“我哪里惹到您了吗……！？”我上半身已经被捆成了虾，现在再反抗也是徒劳。我比较怕的是刚才他是不是让我生吞了活虫之类的东西……克莱尔西昂先生仿佛读出了我惊恐的脸上写着的问题，暂时停下了手上的活儿：

“给你打了个印暂时封住了魔力。”

“……有必要这样！？”

“以防万一。”

“为什么不用和平一点的方式……”

“我刚才想了，”他说，“本来只打算把你捆起来，但你的传送门远程也能用。”

“原来是在想这种事！不、不管怎样，现在请您放开我！”

他蹲下来捡起剩下的麻绳，看起来完全没考虑听进我的请求。我的角戳在地上难受极了。我只好换一套说法：

“我有那么可怕吗？”

“是的你超可怕。”他棒读。

“……我、我是站在您这一边的呀！”

“某方面的利益相同——我要那家伙的命，你要他的位置，”他陈述，同时又绕了一圈绳，“仅此而已。这能排除你的威胁吗？虽然你很弱。你不会以为我送了你东西我们就是好朋友了吧？”

诸神慈悲。他开口的时候比攻击的时候杀伤力还大。“……您现在收手的话，我们还是可以做朋友的。”

“没必要。你真可怜，在魔族里混的时候很受排挤吗？”

“没有那种事，而且我不像他们那样饥不择食……”

“凭什么你能代表全体魔族？”

“……您不是给我这个资格了吗？”

他的动作停顿了一下。太好了，我心想，但他马上往我腰上踩了一脚，继续他的正当防卫。超痛的。他想把我扳过去好抓到绳头，但我的头已经几乎长进了土里没能让他遂愿。我忍无可忍了：

“停下！也考虑一下我的感受！我不会伤害您、为什么听不懂！？”

我被无视了。我几乎怀疑如果不大声喊他就听不见：“如果我发誓——”

“空话。”他毫不犹豫地说。

他开始打结。我感到自己被绳索勒紧：

“为什么不相信我！？”

“你以为我跟露基梅德斯一样言而无信吗——！？”

他停住了。伴随而来的还有沉默。在等待铡刀落下那么长的时间里，克莱尔西昂先生沉着脸，我更是大气不敢出。我踩了他的雷区，甚至忘了用敬语，他生气了吗？他会不会考虑把一个知道得太多又出言不逊的魔族灭口掉？我已经被捆成团了，这时候把我推下山是最方便的吧，而且一点也不浪费魔力——

“你想说什么？”他问。是我无法理解的语气。

“……遗言？”

“不。”克莱尔西昂先生偏过头，盯着贴在地上的我。我被盯得浑身毛毛的。

“你在害怕吗？”他说。

“对不起……”我的视线也快贴上了地面。

他踌躇了一下，才松开手里的绳子。我在做梦吗？大半夜的我被他吓得不轻。

“谢谢……”

“不用谢，只是看你快哭了而已。”他说。

我看着他不太情愿地帮我松绑：“那么我们以后还是可以好好做朋……”

“解不开了。不小心打了死结。”

“拜托……”

他在行李里翻了一会儿才找出一把估计很久没用过了的小刀，我躺在砧板上。

“……你叫什么名字？”他突然问。

“我想不起来了，”我看到他眼底闪过一点点惊讶，“咒印被解除的同时，和名字相关的记忆被抹消了。我回到魔界以后会重新找回它。”

“……露基梅德斯。”

“嗯？”

“你倒是还记得这个。”

我屏住呼吸。任何话语在此刻都是不合时宜的。

“……露基梅德斯。”他把那个梦魇般的名字重复了一遍，“我会这样称呼你。”

我在地上躺尸，这份礼物忽然砸到了我的头上。克莱尔西昂先生割开绑着我双手的最后一段绳子：

“它的意思是混乱邪恶的人渣中的……”

他还没说完就倒了，握不紧的小刀落到地上。我被压得肋骨生疼，只能用刚刚重获自由的手摇摇他的肩膀：

“克莱尔西昂先生，等会儿再睡…………角戳进土里拔不出来了，请帮帮我。”

躺下去休息之前克莱尔西昂先生还嘀嘀咕咕了几句说我牙尖什么的，我想他指的是逼我生吞了奇怪的魔法的那会儿吧，他把我的脑袋从地里拔出来的时候我注意到他手上有个牙印。

原来还以为有机会可以看看大名鼎鼎的勇者的睡颜什么的，结果完全不符想象，光线昏暗，我能看清的只有一只抓着斗篷破碎的边角、放在头侧挡住了半张脸的手。那个不知道是幸运物还是护身符的挂件也被裹了起来。我一直觉得戴着这个太危险了。让它垂落到外面，别人根据那个纹章极易认出勇者本尊。不过他并没有把它藏起来的打算。

晚上——这之后的晚上也是——变成了我的充电时间。反正你迟早得学会用，克莱尔西昂先生说。他让我想些能让心情变糟的事。于是我在脑海中搜索了一下——嗯，我挺想家的，我想回魔王城。我盯着蓝色火焰，它却没多大反应。魔力制造君被我拢在手心，像一只睡着的鸟，甚至还有微弱的心跳。是谁让它开始跳动的呢？

而我只是魔王所做出来的虚假的生命，心脏也只是魔力的造物，空荡荡一颗。

中途即使路过村庄，克莱尔西昂先生也选择绕路而行。他帮助遭难的村庄退治魔物的事迹是在魔界都出了名的，但在人界他似乎并不是很受欢迎。

“与其说我每次都正好赶到魔物肆虐的地方，不如说有些魔物就是奔我而去的。”

他后来解释道。说这话的时候他嘴里含着糖果，一侧脸颊变得鼓鼓的。

当然他的魔法无所不能，想必把魔力的气息压抑下来也不是什么难事。即便如此，他仍然拒绝去村庄借宿。是觉得住到别人家里显得太亲密了吗？

徒步行进到月底，我们终于抵达了目的地城市。拂晓的第一缕日光里，远处的城门高塔依稀可见。视野末端有小黑点排成线形行进，似乎是过路的商队。我们脚下的荒野离大道仍然相距甚远。这片渺无人烟的死地边缘是一群废弃的民房，人们背向风沙撤退的时候没能把它们一起带走。被遗弃的灰白色建筑突兀地伫立在荒野之上，残破，腐朽，风化严重，像死者从地底伸上来的枯萎的手。经过最后一座遗址时，克莱尔西昂先生停下了脚步：

“你打算就这样跟进城门吗？”

显然我没明白他想表达什么——他指了指我头上的角，以及尖耳朵。在我解释我只会使用传送门之后，克莱尔西昂先生有些挫败地叹了口气。

“头低下来。”他说，同时在掌心凝聚起魔力。光源在那儿旋转，膨胀，初生的星星构成微型旋风。他伸出魔力覆盖的左手向我设置了一个最简单的障眼法。进入城市之后我们经过一条瘦弱的河流，倒影里的我看起来几乎就是个人类。头侧的尖角被浅色的头发自然地抹去，耳廓柔和而圆润，唯一与周围格格不入的便是蝙蝠似的黑色披风。我低头看自己的手背，冰冷的皮肤下甚至隐约有了血色。

我跟着克莱尔西昂先生来到集市，来自各地的商贩在这里汇集，我还是第一次来到有这么多人的地方。本来我还在想我这身奇装异服会不会过于引人注目，但其实没什么人在注意我。似乎是怕我跟丢，克莱尔西昂先生放慢了脚步，或许他并不十分急着要去哪儿吧，我甚至有时间观察路旁我感兴趣的新奇商品，许多东西都是我在魔界没见过的。我注意到某种亮晶晶的、看起来是糖果的东西，在白昼下折射着微弱的光辉。克莱尔西昂先生在这家货摊前停了下来。

他停下来买了一小袋糖果。

然后他提着那些亮晶晶的玩意走出集市，仍旧头也不回。我不知道他要去哪里：

“克莱尔西昂先生要找旅店过夜吗？”

“我不会替你出钱的。”他说，看起来在想，好像没什么事了，“所以，找个没人的地方开门去魔界吧。”

日子随着糖果的减少一天天过去。白天路过战场或是村庄的遗迹可以收集魔力，但克莱尔西昂先生不喜欢在这种地方待太久。我也不喜欢。

如果你没法创造足够的负面感情，你就只能来这里捡剩饭，他说。或者直接打魔物。必要的时候你还得对同类下手……魔族也只是高级一点的魔物。

我能理解的感情是有限的，制造君却是照单全收。一路上我仿佛被无数鬼魂追随。我偷走了他们的魔力。

然而清理魔物也有消耗，晚上制造君到了我手中又是奄奄一息的样子了。我把这个烦恼告诉了克莱尔西昂先生。

“想想你小时候是怎么被假熊猫欺负的。”他说。

“……没有那种事。”

“你是真蠢还是假蠢？要不我再揍你一顿？”

最近克莱尔西昂先生开始会说“揍你哦”这种看似威胁但其实是在开玩笑的话。第一次听到这话的时候我以为自己被讨厌了，愣了几秒钟之后我才注意到他头上软塌塌的魔力制造君。

他心情不错，只是用了个奇怪的表达。

“……我被揍趴以后您会帮我治愈吗？”

反水前我见过露基梅德斯——现在用这个称呼多少会有点别扭——用过治愈术，和克莱尔西昂先生完全不在一个等级，拙劣的治愈经常给自己留疤。

旅行转移到了魔界以后，他来找过克莱尔西昂先生一次。众所周知，这场魔物与人类的战争焦点是魔王与勇者嘛，虽然魔王也是个人类。

毫无预警地，他从草丛里冒出来，跟我前面的人打招呼：

“真是巧遇呀，西碳。”

我和克莱尔西昂先生都装作没听见这个意味微妙的昵称。“你退后。”克莱尔西昂先生压低了声音对我说。

魔王像是刚注意到我似的恍然大悟道：“啊，还有准备逃跑的这个家伙，”他撑着下巴做出思考的样子，“我要怎么称呼你呢？听说西碳给你取了新名字，我要是还对你用旧称的话会很混乱吧？”

我能感到旁边克莱尔先生魔力的波动，魔力输出的方向是露基梅德斯所在的位置。他压抑了气息在使用魔法，一个大型的法阵正在把魔王包围起来。

我不知道魔王有没有发觉到，但看起来他只是专注于自己的台词：

“好一阵子没见，西碳想念叫我名字的感觉了吗？”

话音刚落他脚下就爆炸了。

魔王呼着痛从烟雾里跳出来：“攻击的时候记得手下留情呀！刚才差一点就被炸死啦！”

“我不在意你的生死。”克莱尔西昂先生面无表情地说。

“那是我的台词！”露基梅德斯争辩道，“就算这样，但如果我被炸成灰，西碳也无法挽回的吧？”

他马上如愿以偿地又被炸了一次。

露基梅德斯一边惊呼“我帅气的长发烧焦了”，一边用浮游魔法升到了空中，向地上攻击，像是嫌林子里的树木太遮挡视线，碍手碍脚的不能打得尽兴。克莱尔西昂先生也升到了空中和他战斗。我根本用不着躲到哪里的观战区。他们都升天了，我自然而然地被丢到一边。上空的战斗音效如烟花爆裂，我在想找个视野比较好的地方，说不好可以做支援，然后我听到背后传来露基梅德斯的声音：

“一分钟以后你会被我炸飞。”

我猛地回过神来，用传送门退了十步远。奇怪的是我原来站的地方并没有爆炸。

“脚下设陷阱不是我的风格啦。”他打了个哈欠，“稍微抽了点魔力分了个身过来……唔哇啊啊！”他把头从传送门的黑洞里缩回来，“好危险！差点就被断头了！西碳教你在敌人话还没说完的时候就先手攻击的吗？！”

而我知道他只是看起来蠢而已，真的打起来我绝无胜算。

魔王换上狡黠的微笑：

“他有教你不能杀掉我吗？”

微妙的问题。我知道克莱尔西昂先生至今所做的一切矛头都直指露基梅德斯，这场旅途的终点也将是消灭魔王，有什么不对吗？当然他们之间是有一些难理的家务事，在魔界的时候我还能从露基梅德斯的牢骚里推知一二，但克莱尔西昂先生对过去就总是避而不谈了，我也无意插手。我知道的也只是他们想让我看到的那部分而已。可——

“我现在可是一尸两命哦？”

他在说什么？

我刚想质问的时候他又开口了：“你知道得还是太少啦。对了，叫你二代怎么样？可我不太乐意和你共用一个名字呀，毕竟你这么弱，三，二，一，嘭——”

我被炸飞了。并没有被冲击波带着撞断好几棵树什么的，也没有火辣辣的疼，但确实飞了起来。

……我被拎起来拖出了爆炸范围。

克莱尔西昂先生把我丢到地上：“血量那么低你还站在原地给人当靶子打？”

空中的那个露基梅德斯胀成了二头身的巨大布偶炸裂消失了。刚才打算解决掉我的那个露基梅德斯饶有兴趣地看着这边赶过来的勇者：“哦呀，你这副母鸡护雏的样子倒是真少见。”

“闭嘴。”

“我把本体留在这里和你的新朋友叙旧，你不开心了吗？”

克莱尔西昂先生拔出剑。之前他们都是只用魔法在攻击。

“那么危险的东西还是赶快收起来啦，”露基梅德斯摆摆手，“另外，打到现在都是在爆炸，西碳不觉得无聊吗？你以前喜欢用的消除系魔法呢？那种被打中了更难修复吧？”

“你马上会更无聊的。”克莱尔西昂先生说。

引线被点燃了。一开始他就在布置的那个大型魔法，开始在魔王脚下显形。地表冒出滚烫的蒸气，土层浮现出岩浆颜色的图腾纹路。露基梅德斯迅速用魔法升到空中，他原来所站的地方已然变成了熔炉：

“你以为这老办法能困住我吗——”

哪里不太对。这个法阵虽然看起来很壮观但是消耗魔力却很少，其中还有一大半估计都拿去做视觉特效了。

这是个障眼法。

克莱尔西昂先生从来不玄乎乎地念咒，或是把招式名喊出来（魔王倒是热衷于这么做）。但魔王大概没注意到他的魔力还在输出。他还在使用魔法。

我能猜到他在做什么吗？他在封印对方的魔力。就是他甚至开发了（他事后声称是没有副作用可以百分百放心的）口服版的那种。

当然魔王比我强太多了，没有事先把他打晕之类，完全抑制住他的魔力是很难办到的。但如果只是封印住几秒钟就不一定了。

露基梅德斯从云端掉落下来。

着地了。远远地可以看到魔王躺在一堆灰烬里，像砧板上被刀背拍晕的虾。克莱尔西昂先生在原地观察了他一会儿，大概是在想他是否在诈死，还是说躺在那儿的露基梅德斯只是个障眼法，真正的本体变作了地上哪块奇形怪状的石头，或是此刻正化为透明之形在我们头顶蹒跚。然而并不，在那足以致命的一击过后，露基梅德斯的魔力波纹就消失了。即使是把魔力隐藏起来，像他这样的等级也需要一个快速的渐变过程，然而他连这一瞬也没有，就像魔力和心跳一同骤停了。

那么只剩下一种可能。

克莱尔西昂先生走到躺着的露基梅德斯旁边，拿剑戳了戳他。毫无反应。我跟在后面几步，看清前方景象后忍不住闭上了眼，同时感到不可置信。

仿佛游戏中刚点亮了一半的地图就被告知已打败Boss通关了，对吧？

他已经取了魔王的命。如他所说，他已经达到这个目的了。

但克莱尔西昂先生的背影却有些摇晃，靠剑支撑着地面才站稳。他伸出缠绕绷带的左手掩住嘴，低下头把呼吸埋进混杂了沙尘和血污的领口。没有声音。我不能、也不敢想象他此刻是什么表情。

他调整了一会儿状态之后试图收剑入鞘，收了两次才成功。接着我无法理解的事情发生了。我看到他半跪下来，对死去的魔王展开魔法。蓝色的荧光布成屏障，把被拍成虾酱的露基梅德斯笼罩起来。地上干涸的血迹违逆自然规律地解冻回流。绝非普通的治愈术。连我都知道治愈术是不能做到起死回生的。但有原理相同的魔法……我担忧地望着克莱尔西昂先生的背影。禁忌又如何呢，怕是不知道他已经用过了多少次。他的魔力仍然小功率输出着，像在试图掐住某个不至于丧命又能保证对方战力全失的时间点。

我一直等到他头顶的制造君稍微冷静下来了才走过去。魔王的修复已经快要完成了。

“这家伙也只是个人类而已。”克莱尔西昂先生低垂着眼睛。

“嗯，”我说，“为什么刚才不……？”

“你以后就会懂的。”他说得含糊不清，“不过，现在也是个好机会……露基梅德斯，你的充电学得怎样了？”

他指的是魔力制造君。

“勉强。”我如实回答了。

“……那还是改天吧。”他自言自语地说着我听不懂的话，“你倒是活得挺轻松……”

“我原来只打算把制造君丢给你，让你们去自生自灭，”他接着说，“并非是托付什么的。只是戴着那个太沉重了，做不了好梦。”

“嗯。”

“我没让你跟上来。”

“嗯。”

“你……嗯……老实说，还不算讨厌。但有些事情你必须知道。我不会和你一起回魔王城了。”

“我很遗憾……”

“你可以不用念出来的。”他说。

我坐到克莱尔西昂先生旁边，蓝色的魔法慢慢褪去了。魔王保持着他落地时的姿势躺着，克莱尔西昂先生只是盯着他的胸膛重新开始起伏。真难想象有这种和平的时刻。连体装上有焦黑的痕迹，克莱尔西昂先生表示那是他摔下来的时候才烧的。

“他看起来好像快醒了。”我说。

“嗯。能麻烦你用传送门把他扔回去吗？”克莱尔西昂先生说，“肋骨断掉也够他好受一阵子了。”

于是我们把这个大型垃圾塞进了传送门。之后魔王再也没来找过茬。

“他提前到了终点等着呢。”克莱尔西昂先生说。这时他已经把佩剑丢掉了，原因是嫌重。这种好看的东西只适合拿来对付人，他说。在人界的时候还有点用，强盗看见你有武器比较不敢上来抢劫。

糖袋终于空了。

最后的晚餐，拿来烤的鱼是我去人界抓来的。我对这一带相对比较熟悉，因此克莱尔西昂先生让我去周边抓点能吃的东西回来，周边的食物除了变异的浆果之外当然什么都没有，我还是用传送门跑了一趟人界。

“自发电感觉还好吗？”克莱尔西昂先生把串着烤鱼残骸的树枝丢进篝火，“刚才是骗你的。烤得还不赖。”

“……谢谢，”我回过神来，“我刚才真的伤心了。”

“让你伤心是这么容易的事情就好了。”他说。他把所剩无几的行李推到后面，换了一个更适合看夜空的姿势：“你还有什么想说的吗？”

“明天就没机会了。”我说。

“嗯，”他望着天边，“以前我在家乡也能看到这样的星空……”

一时无话。草丛里是魔界的虫鸣声。

忽然我想起那个不太符合他个人风格的挂坠，这么提出了疑问之后，克莱尔西昂先生一边小声说“刻得这么丑当然不是我做的”一边把它从衣襟里揪出来。

这个勇者凭证似的的东西是什么，上面附着有魔法吗？

“是遗物。”他回答。仿佛要与它做最后告别一般，他把挂坠摘下来，摩挲它已经变得光滑的纹路，“普通的烧制品而已，戴着还有点重。”

我想到自己头顶的魔力制造君，它很快也要成为遗物了。

克莱尔西昂先生盯着挂坠看了一会儿，又把它戴了回去，把绞绳套回了脖子上。他少见地招呼我坐到旁边，伸出左手搁到我腿上，让我帮他拆掉手上缠着的绷带。

“克莱尔西昂先生在次元间隙睡得着吗？”

我手指碰到他掌上的茧和一些细碎的已经愈合的伤口。

“变成剑也无所谓睡不睡得着吧，”他说，“要担心睡不着的只有那家伙而已。”

“胸口插着一把剑睡？”

“对，感觉超惨的哈哈。”克莱尔西昂先生眯起眼，在夜空中寻找故乡的某一颗星。我觉得他已经提前进入沉睡很久很久了。

“能做个美梦就好了。”他说，“露基梅德斯，你有想过如果封印失败了会怎么样吗？”

“会被初代支持派军揍扁吧。”

“你都已经开始叫他初代了。”

“计划万无一失，克莱尔西昂先生。”

“你倒是有这种莫名的自信……你有想过吗，跟着人类勇者混的悲惨下场之类？”

“……我从未后悔当时的决定。”

“我没有许诺你实打实的胜利，”他看着我头顶的魔力制造君，“我只能保证你这个。剩下的你得自己去争取。我知道魔族的寿命都很长……不出意外的话，你还能活很久很久，你会有一千年，甚至更久的时间，你能继承到露基梅德斯所没有的东西，把和平带给你的子民，做一个好魔王；更久以后，如果你组建了家庭，你也能拥有爱……把爱带给你的家人，做一个好父亲。”

而我知道他的时间已经走到尽头了。

“嗯……克莱尔西昂先生有想过吗，如果魔力制造君的燃料不是负面感情呢？如果是用别的……比如爱，之类的感情，作为燃料的话？”

“……这种好看的东西啊。”他沉默了一会儿才说。

我把裹着他左手的绷带取下来，黑色纹章刺痛了我的眼睛。

一个秘密，一件遗物，一块伤心地。

“你想问什么吗？”他说。

“不。”我垂着头，“如果您不想说的话。”

“可是有人会这样被忘记。未来的人们提起这场战争只会记得有魔王，有勇者，还有恐惧，除此以外不会再有更多了。”他从我头上摘下制造君，“这个借我用一下。至于绷带，烧掉吧。”

我把绷带丢进篝火。

克莱尔西昂先生对那簇火焰加了一点点魔法。“我在里面录了一些你想知道的东西，”他把它重新递给我，“我走了以后你自己读吧。”

我接过滚烫的火焰，“其实以前您把制造君拿给我充电的时候，我有试着想过……我想回魔界。”

“哦，你认床吗？”

“不……我是说，我这样想了，但魔力制造君并没有接收到负面感情。”

“大概是因为我其实很高兴能和您一起旅行吧。”

克莱尔西昂先生只是轻轻地笑了。

“你知道你现在有多像人类吗？”他说。

“克莱尔西昂先生……”

我不知道自己现在为什么还要叫他的名字——虽然克莱尔西昂并不是本名，露基梅德斯也不是——为了确认吗？

为了确认他还存活于此？

“如果我不能……”

“你在说什么呢。”他拉紧了斗篷，在夜风中闭上眼睛，“晚安。”

我又只剩下魔力制造君可以捧着取暖了。想想你弱得连个制造君都点不起来，想想我明天就要去封印了，克莱尔西昂先生会这样说吗？

我了解他的作息规律，他的作战风格，他烤食物喜欢烤到几分熟，但我从未了解他的内心，他是我向来捉摸不透的人类啊。我从未真实触碰到他的过去，但那又如何，即便这是我能见着他的最后一天，我也一点儿不介意他仍然有所保留。

我不知道他透过星星在看着哪里。我不知道他沉甸甸的名字携带了谁的分量。

我持有的只有这团火焰而已。

你可以亲吻一枚挂坠，亲吻一只手，但你无法亲吻一团火焰。

我无法亲吻一团火焰。

怦。

蓝色潮水溢出了掌心。

FIN


End file.
